Path rendering may refer to the rendering of two-dimensional (2D) vector graphics paths (alternatively referred to herein as “paths”), each of which may include one or more path segments. When a path includes two or more path segments, the individual path segments may be of the same type or of different types. The types of path segments may include, for example, a line, an elliptic arc, a quadratic Bézier curve, and a cubic Bézier curve. In some examples, the path segment types may be defined in accordance with a standard vector graphics application programming interface (API), such as, e.g., the Open Vector Graphics (OpenVG) API.
Graphics processing units (GPUs) typically implement a three-dimensional (3D) graphics pipeline that is designed to be compliant with one or more 3D graphics APIs. Because the prevailing 3D graphics APIs in use today do not require that compliant devices support path rendering commands, modern GPUs often provide little to no hardware acceleration for path rendering commands. For example, a typical 3D graphics pipeline implemented in a modern GPU may include a rasterizer that is designed to rasterize low-order, non-curved, 3D graphics primitives (such as, e.g., points, lines and triangles), but is not capable of directly rendering curved primitives (such as, e.g., elliptic arcs and Bézier curves).